


The Art of Submission

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishments, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, Vibrators, bottom!Dean, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months later, after Castiel had shown Dean more and more ways to orgasm, ways to be tied up, and ways to make sex overall incredibly kinky, Dean approached Cas on a Tuesday evening. "I wanna sub for you for a whole day." Castiel lost his place in his book, blinking up at Dean.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked meekly. Dean sat down on the couch with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"I want you to collar me, then tell me what to do. I'll be your sub for a whole day," he proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I debated whether or not to chapter this fic because it has multiple parts to it. There are two or three more fics that follow after this, all coming together to present the one day Dean is spending as a sub. Does that make sense? Anyways, said follow-up fics will be posted after this one, under this series, so if you want more fics like this then subscribe to the series and your wish shall be my command!! Okay, I won't keep you from reading any longer, go have a blast!!

A couple months later, after Castiel had shown Dean more and more ways to orgasm, ways to be tied up, and ways to make sex overall incredibly kinky, Dean approached Cas on a Tuesday evening. "I wanna sub for you for a whole day." Castiel lost his place in his book, blinking up at Dean.

"What?" he asked meekly. Dean sat down on the couch with a soft smile.

"I want you to collar me, then tell me what to do. I'll be your sub for a whole day," he proposed. Castiel already heated up at the thought. Dean hadn't worn a collar before, they had discussed it, but never followed through, nor had they been strict with submissive/dominant rules like no talking, or Castiel being addressed as only one specific name. "We can take breaks, I doubt either of us can survive a whole day of sexual activities," he said with a little chuckle. Castiel smiled. He did have a lot of papers to grade over the weekend, but he figured that if they planned in advance for Saturday, it would work.

"What made you wanna do this?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Well," Dean began, scooting closer to Cas. "You've shown me a lot of stuff over the last few months, and I think it would be nice if you brought all that together and came up with a plan for the day. I also have another proposal," he explained with a little grin. Castiel raised his eyebrows. "I wanna switch. Not now, and of course, I wanna spend a whole day as your sub, but you said you had subbed before and you've taught me a lot and I think I could do it, if you're willing. If you aren't, that's perfectly okay," he said, taking Castiel's hand in his. Castiel thought over it for a moment. It had been a long time since he had subbed, but he always secretly admitted to himself that he liked being a sub more than a dom. He liked to have someone controlling him, someone with a powerful hand to veer him in whatever direction they saw fit. He had been pretty loose with Dean, however, recently he wasn't very strict and the scenes were never too intense. Castiel had to admit that he was a softie, especially when it came to Dean, so he was never too commanding. Even when Dean told him to go harder or do something faster or more repeatedly, he still was careful. But Dean had talked to him multiple times saying things like, 'I'm not gonna break,' or 'Cas seriously, it's okay if you wanna let it out, c'mon, it's okay.' Obviously it was Cas who was heedful, not Dean, and maybe because of that Dean would make a better dom. But he couldn't tell, not until it actually happened. What Dean had said, what he had proposed, it sounded nice. It sounded like a plan.

"Alright, how do you wanna go about this?" Castiel asked, ideas already whirling around in his head. "I can make a contract for it, then we can reuse it again in the future if you'd like," he suggested.

"What would the contract contain?" Dean questioned. Cas had mentioned contracts before, but they had never used or made one.

"It would probably contain rules, things that you would and wouldn't be allowed to do. If you'd like I could put in some of the things I'd have planned, so if you read it in advance you'd have a rough idea of what we'd be doing," he explained.

Dean felt his heart jump at the thought of a whole day in submission, letting Castiel control him, punish him. Cas had never been too strict with punishments, it wasn't a common thing for them, but he was hoping that if he had a whole day of subbing that their would be punishments involved. "And you'd have a say in it, of course. I'd put down the basics and consult you. If you had any ideas we could consider those too." Dean smiled, squeezing Cas' hand.

"You'd really let me do this? You'd want this?" Dean questioned. Castiel smiled back.

"If it means I get to direct most everything you do then yes, I really would. And more importantly, if it makes you happy, I'd gladly oblige," Castiel replied. Dean leaned in to kiss him.

"You're the best Cas," he said happily. For the rest of the night Castiel's stomach flipped at all the thoughts of what he could do with a whole entire day.

\---

Thursday evening Castiel sat at the table, overviewing what he hoped to be their newfound contract. He read over it once more before calling Dean in to sit across from him. "Alright, I wrote it up and now I need your honest opinion on it. You're welcome to change certain things and ask me any questions," he told him, watching carefully as he read over it. "I'm going to repeat the rules when we start, just so you remember them," he continued. Dean smirked at some of the things on the list, some of them he liked, some of them he wasn't particularly fond of, but still wouldn't mind doing. Castiel had definitely made sure things were clear and safe, and Dean was very thankful for all the thought he put into it.

"In my honest opinion, you're a genius." He grinned up at Castiel who smiled proudly. "I don't see anything wrong with this, I read it over a few times, and I think it sounds great."

"You really mean that?" Castiel asked eagerly.

"Yes, I really do. Now am I supposed to sign this or what?" Dean said, looking up to Castiel. Cas handed him a pen and even though Dean thought it was a bit silly to actually sign it, he did, Castiel following suit.

"Alright, like I said before I'm still going to repeat most of that to you on Saturday, you good with that?" he clarified. Dean nodded. "Good," he said, rising from his seat and stepping closer to Dean. "I don't want you forgetting what happens when you misbehave," he whispered in Dean's ear. Dean blushed at the words, figuring that Saturday was definitely going to be a good day.

\---

Saturday morning Dean woke up a little later than usual, finding the bed empty. He yawned, wandering downstairs in his pajamas. His mind was still a bit foggy from the morning haze, but things were already swimming into his mind. Saturday. It was Saturday. His feet stilled at the last few stairs, his heart leaping at the thought of what was to come. He willed his feet to move, finding his way to the kitchen where Castiel stood, leaning against the counter wearing his work clothes, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the omnipresent blue tie, and black slacks. They hadn't even started yet and he already looked so formal and commanding with his arms crossed, his head tilted slightly to the side, a small grin on his face. "Morning," Dean said, walking over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning. Made you breakfast," he said, nodding to the plate of pancakes that sat at the table. "You're too good to me," Dean said with a smile, sitting down to eat. "Where's your breakfast?" he asked.

"Already ate," Castiel replied, sitting across from Dean. There was a short silence before Castiel spoke again. "So you're okay with everything we discussed, you don't have any questions?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"Yup, everything sounds fine to me," Dean responded, looking Castiel in the eye. Castiel looked only slightly nervous, though still calm and collected. And completely ready to dominate Dean. "How about you, you good?" Dean asked. Castiel gave a soft smile and a nod. He was a little on edge, but still he was excited more than anything. Once Dean had finished his breakfast, he brushed his teeth and went to get dressed.

"You don't have to get dressed, your clothes are coming off anyways," Castiel commented smugly, making Dean's stomach twist. "You ready?" he asked from the living room where he stood in front of the coffee table. Dean's heart jumped once again before he turned and nodded, approaching Castiel. "Take off your clothes," he said, watching as Dean shed his pajamas, tossing them aside. "Kneel," he said simply, taking in the sight of Dean before he got down on his knees. "Do you trust me Dean?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What's your safeword?"

"Caterpillar."

"And mine is butterfly. I'm still checking in with you every once and a while for your color, green, yellow, or red. I'm trusting you to safeword when you need to. And the physical safeword is still two fingers up. I'm gonna take good care of you, alright?"

"Yes." Castiel pulled something out from behind him, something that made Dean bite his lip.

"You like it?" Castiel asked with a faint smile. Dean nodded eagerly at the thin, deep red collar held in Castiel's hands. "You know why I picked the color red?" he asked. Dean shook his head. He wouldn't have thought that Castiel would get into sybolism of colors, but he was a professor at a school of fine arts, so it shouldn't have come as too much of a shock. "There were hundreds of other collars, hundreds of colors, but red; red means love and passion, amongst other things. When you wear this collar, I want you to remember that not only are you mine, but I love you, and I always will love you," he said quietly, his hand brushing through Dean's hair. Dean smiled up at him.

"I love you too Cas." Castiel bent over, placing a sweet kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Now, how bout' we get this on you, huh?" Castiel asked with soft grin. Dean nodded eagerly once again. Castiel's hands carefully brushed his skin, the cool leather of the collar fastening around his neck as Castiel made sure that it was comfortable. Dean let out a soft sigh of contentment, feeling happy to be under Castiel's hand now. Castiel pulled away, smiling widely down at Dean. "Alright, I'm gonna go over the rules with you, okay?" Dean nodded. "You are to address me as Master, nothing else. You aren't allowed to come, not unless I tell you to or allow you to. No touching yourself unless I tell you to. No going up on any furniture unless you have permission. And no talking without my permission. You will be disciplined if you break or ignore any of these rules. I'll give you multiple breaks throughout the day, and I'll feed you lunch and dinner. Do you have any questions about what I said?" Dean nodded. "You may speak."

"Master, what if I have an important question, but I haven't been given permission to speak?" Castiel thought for a moment.

"If you have a concern or question, use the word, 'yellow.' Then I will slow down or pause, and check in with you. Does that sound like an adequate solution?" Castiel asked to which Dean nodded. "Good," he said, stroking his hand through Dean's hair. "Stand up." Dean stood, looking into Castiel's eyes which were warm yet held an air of control. "Follow me," Castiel commanded, leading Dean upstairs to the bathroom. At first Dean was a little confused, giving Castiel a vexed look. Castiel couldn't help but grin at the cute little face Dean made, his eyebrows knitted together. "You wanna know what we're doing up here, huh?" he asked. Dean nodded, watching Castiel contently as he pushed him up against the sink, his lower belly pressing against cool ceramic. But Castiel was careful enough to give Dean a little room, so as he was not squashed. Castiel pulled back a little, letting his hands run over the strong curves of Dean's shoulder blades, over his spine and his hips. Castiel's hands weren't cool and lithe, sending shivers up Dean. He pointed to the mirror. "You're gonna watch yourself get fucked baby. You're gonna watch my cock pound into you, watch the way you look with that collar, being claimed by me." Castiel left teasing nips along Dean's skin. "Would you like that?" Dean nodded, his cock already hardening at the image of Cas fucking him like that. "What's your color? You may speak."

"Green, Master," he said quietly. Castiel smiled at the name, his hands skimming smoothly over Dean whilst he sucked bruises into his neck and shoulder. He kissed and bit starting from the top of his spine, moving slowly downwards.

"Spread your legs," he said in a low voice as Dean spread his legs happily. There was a pause, one where he wasn't sure what the hell Cas was doing and then there was silence. Then there were two hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks before Castiel's tongue was flicking against his rim. Dean whimpered loudly at the sudden sensation, his grip tightening on the edge of the sink. "Uh-uh, no noises or else I'm gonna have to punish you. I'll tell you when you can make noise for me baby, but not yet. I'll let you off with a warning now, but next time you're not getting off so easy. Do you understand? You can talk."

"Yes Master," Dean responded quietly, biting his lip hard when Castiel's skilled tongue continued to work him open. He wanted so badly to moan and curse, but he used every bit of self-restraint he had to follow Cas' orders. He could feel Castiel's scruff rough against his skin, driving him crazy. Moments later the scruff and the warm wet tongue fucking into him were gone, replaced by a slick finger that Dean did not expect. He held back a high pitched noise that was begging to be released, wanting to please Cas, yet at the same time curious to see what punishments Castiel had up his sleeves. He wasn't even aware of his hips moving, his dick slowly rutting against the cabinet of the sink, desperate for friction.

"No," Castiel said, the finger thrusting inside Dean disappearing, both his hands coming up to grab Dean's hips, stilling them. Dean internally whined at the loss of friction and the loss of Castiel's finger. "Baby I can't have you rubbing up against the sink, you gotta stay still if your gonna get my fingers up your ass. Can you stop, or do you need to be disciplined? You may speak." Dean answered, a small whimper slipping in with his words.

"No, Master. I can stay still," he responded, biting his lip. Castiel's finger came in with a second one this time, scissoring him open, stroking all around inside him, purposely brushing over his prostate. Dean tried to stay quiet, really, he did; but that shock of pleasure shooting through him tipped him over the edge. He grit out a quiet, 'Ngmph,' one that could be barely heard. Except Castiel was listening intently, and he wouldn't stand for that. He pulled his fingers out from Dean, the loss making his head fall, hanging to his chest in disappointment.

"What did I say?" Castiel asked sternly. "Speak."

"You said n-no noises," he stuttered out, his nerves bouncing in fear and anticipation.

"What did I say I would do? Speak." Dean chewed on his lip.

"Punish me," he said meekly.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished now baby? Tell me." Castiel's voice was remaining stern and deep, making Dean's dick miss the friction he had a couple of minutes ago.

"Y-yes Master. I do," Dean said softly. Castiel landed a smack across Dean's ass, making him whimper. Two more hits of Castiel's hands struck him, the pain arousing him only more.

"Do you think you can handle my fingers now baby? You can tell me," Castiel asked. Dean was hesitant to answer, worried that another noise would slip past his lips.

"Y-yes. Yes Master, I can," he said, readying himself for the familiar fullness of his fingers.

"What's your color? You may speak." Dean didn't think twice before answering.

"Green Master." Castiel gave Dean a soft stroke of his hand over his hip before his fingers were back, teasing around his rim first before entering him. Dean bit his cheek, stilling his hips and set on shutting his mouth. The pleasure was incredible, Castiel's fingers always nimble and graceful inside of him. After Castiel had three fingers in Dean could feel himself coming undone.

"You're doing so good for me baby," Castiel soothed, his other hand wandering, stroking over Dean's body. His fingers left moments later, the sound of a zipper being undone followed by the tearing of a condom packet and the opening of a bottle. Dean could feel the slick head of Cas' cock against his rim, teasing him whilst he shut his eyes. "Open your eyes baby. You're gonna watch me fuck you, fuck you hard." Dean looked at Cas in the mirror, a little confused why he was still wearing his clothes. Castiel chuckled, reading Dean's expression, knowing exactly what he was wondering about. "Don't worry about my clothes baby, I know you'd rather see me without them, but this is what you're getting. No arguments. Now remember the rule about not coming until you're told," he reminded him, making Dean cringe. He wasn't completely sure if he could control that quite yet. "You can make noise for me sweetheart, I wanna hear what filthy things you have in that mouth of yours," he whispered as he pushed in in one slick movement. Dean moaned loudly, his hips twitching back to meet Castiel's. Cas took a moments pause before he was thrusting into him, Dean's grip tightening once again on the sink. Castiel thrust hard and fast, slamming into Dean, the air charged with an intensity each of them loved. Castiel's fingers cupped softly but firmly under Dean's chin, bringing his view to the mirror. Dean groaned, taking in the sight of his flushed red body that rocked forward with each pass of Castiel's hips. He could see Cas behind him, roughly kissing his neck, sucking bruises there.

"Fuck!" Dean yelped, Castiel's angle changing. He didn't take his eyes of the mirror, the view of him and Cas, their bodies melting together, his skin contrasting with the fabric of Cas' shirt. He could feel the cool fabric of Castiel's slacks rubbing against him.

"Do you like watching yourself get fucked baby?" he asked, his voice gravelly as his hips sped up, kisses turning sloppy. Dean groaned, feeling the heat in his groin pleading to be released as he tried to hold himself back.

"Yes Master, yes I- I like it, like you inside me," he choked out, watching a pleased expression cross Castiel's face. He could feel his body begging for more, the need, the want to come intense, burning inside him, his heartbeat racing, his legs wanting to give out. He was just about to give in, to come, when Castiel came first, coming inside him and filling him up while Dean leaned against the sink. Cas came with a loud moan, his body plastering over Dean's for a moment. He panted, pulling out and throwing away the condom, zipping up his pants before taking in the sight of Dean, who had turned around, his hip leaning against the sink.

"What a good boy, you haven't even come," he cooed, stepping closer to Dean, letting a hand reach out to brush his cock. Dean whimpered in response. "You can come now baby," he said, knowing that with just a few touches to Dean's aching dick he'd be coming. And he was, coming with a shout and a loud curse, the building feeling of heat tearing through him, his muscles tensing. "Beautiful baby, so good," he said with a smile, kissing Dean softly. Castiel knelt down to pick up the bottle of lube he had had in his pocket before wetting a washcloth and handing it do Dean. "Clean this up for me sweetheart," he said, referencing the streaks of come on the tile floor. "Then meet me in the bedroom, alright?" Dean nodded with a small smile, watching Castiel disappear down the hall. Dean was loving this day already.

\---

Dean walked into the bedroom cautiously, wondering what Castiel had planned. Cas sat on the bed, the remote controlled vibrator sitting next to him. Dean internally groaned. That thing, he had decided, was a blessing and a curse. Castiel caught sight of him standing in the doorway and smiled. "Come here baby," he said, waving Dean over to come up on the bed with him. Dean climbed up on the bed, sitting next to him. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson in self control, alright baby?" he asked. Dean cringed internally, knowing that self control was one of his weaker points, but that was probably why Castiel had chosen it. He nodded. "I'm gonna get this in you," he said, holding up the little blue vibrator. "And I'm gonna keep it in for part of the day. You aren't allowed to make any noise when I turn it on or off unless I allow you to. If you do make noise I'll have to punish you. Do you understand? You can answer."

"Yes Master," he replied obediently. Half of him still wanted to disobey just to see how far he could push Castiel's limits, but the other half of him knew he had to comply to the rules he had set. Castiel smiled back at him.

"Good. Now get on your hands and knees for me, ass in the air," he commanded. Dean immediately got on all fours, bowing down so his face was next to the cool sheets. "You can make noise for me sweetheart, at least for now," Castiel said from behind him. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He doubted he'd be able to stay quiet to begin with. Castiel's tongue was soon circling around that furl of muscle, his fingers accompanying it. Dean let out a moan, gripping the sheets tighter as Castiel easily slipped two fingers inside him, rubbing against his prostate.

"Oh God," he groaned, Castiel's fingers relentless inside of him. Then they were replaced with the vibrator, positioned right against his prostate.

"Beautiful baby," Castiel said, a finger brushing against his rim. "Now sit back," he told him. Dean retreated back to where he sat, sitting on his heels. "Now we're gonna have a little fun," Castiel told him with a devilish grin. Dean should've known that what was coming next was not exactly good.

\---

About ten minutes later, Castiel and Dean were on the road, Cas driving. Dean kept stealing glances over to Castiel who still hadn't fully explained what was going on. "I know baby, you wanna know what's going on," Castiel said cooly. Dean nodded harshly. He was a little worried, but still he bestowed his trust completely in Castiel. "I'm making you wear that bracelet as a sign of your submission, it's much less noticeable than a collar. When we're still playing but we're out in public, you'll wear that bracelet for me, alright?" Dean nodded. Before they had left the house Castiel had taken his collar and replaced it with a deep red leather bracelet. "Now, you can respond and ask questions to what I say now, okay?"

"Thank you Master," Dean responded with a small smile. Castiel continued on explaining.

"I'm sure you remember the fact that you've got that vibrator up your ass, and I'm sure you remember the rule that I made of not making any noise without permission. Well, we're gonna go out for a nice cup of coffee. And I have the remote, mind you," he finished. Dean's stomach dropped. He wasn't sure if he was aroused or scared. Probably a bit of both. "Are you okay with that baby?"

"Master, what if I um... get aroused?" Dean asked shyly. Castiel simply handed him his trench coat.

"You can keep that over your lap. We're gonna go in there and talk like normal, just a regular discussion between us. You address me by my name, you talk as though you normally would. But when that vibrator turns on or off, you have to remember that you can't make any noise. Do you have any questions baby?" Dean thought over Castiel's words for a moment.

"No Master."

"What's your color?"

"Green Master," Dean replied. He was hesitant about this, he had never done anything like this in public, but he figured it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

The coffee shop they pulled up to was a nice little cafe, but lucky enough for Dean it was fairly noisy with the espresso machines running and food being served. Castiel sat calmly across from Dean in a booth, looking over at him with a face that was just daring him to make some noise of anticipatory anxiety. They both sat for a moment, silent until an eager waitress came over to them wearing a big smile. "How are you guys today?" she asked cheerfully. The two of the smiled, responding with a, 'Good,' from Dean and a, 'Good, how are you?' from Cas. "I'm good thank you. Is there anything I can get you guys?" she asked. Castiel took that moment to turn the vibrator on, yet he took mercy on Dean, turning it on the lowest setting. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, gathering himself to grit out,

"I'll have a coffee please, cream, two sugars." She jotted down Dean's order, giving him a strange look before turning to Cas.

"I'll have a coffee too, black please," he said with a smile, glancing over to Dean.

"Great, let me know if you need anything," she said before disappearing. Castiel turned the vibrator off, Dean internally sighing at the relief of it. Castiel leaned forward, looking at Dean.

"So, how's your day going so far?" he asked. Dean snorted.

"Best day I've had in a while," he responded, searching Castiel's eyes. Even in public he had an air of control, something about him that was so appealing, so commanding. It drove Dean absolutely wild. "How about your's?" Castiel sat back, grinning.

"Oh, it's been pretty good alright," he said, watching Dean carefully. Within a minute, two coffees were being placed in front of them, each of them thanking the waitress. Dean was just about to pick up his coffee when the vibrator was back on, this time on a higher setting, startling him enough so that he jumped. "Everything okay?" Castiel asked with smug look, taking a sip of his coffee. Dean glared at him, picking up his coffee.

"Just fine," he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How's everything going at work? It must be real busy in the Spring," Cas continued cooly. Dean tried to gather himself, the pleasure shooting through him distracting him from his thoughts. He should have known that Castiel would be holding a regular conversation as though nothing happened. But it was easy for him, he didn't have a vibrator up his ass.

"Well, it's work. There are about a hundred people that need their lawns done and then there's fallen branches that need to be sawed down, you know, after that huge storm we had," he said, proud that he was actually talking even with the vibrator going. Castiel nodded.

"Sounds stressful." Then the vibrator was off, and Dean made a noise of relief. As soon as it had come out of his mouth his eyes widened, Castiel raising his eyebrows. Strike one. Then, right as Dean was unsuspecting, Castiel turned it up to the highest setting, a yelp falling from Dean's lips. He gripped the table hard, his teeth clenched. He was aware of the fact that he probably looked insane right now, but that vibrator just felt so damn good pressed right against his prostate, buzzing waves of pleasure overtaking him. And oh, how glad he was to have Cas' trench coat over his lap because if he hadn't it would have been pretty obvious that he was definitely strongly enjoying something. "Everything alright Dean?" Castiel asked, smugness creeping into his tone. Dean looked up at him, chewing on his lip.

"Yup, everything's just peachy Cas," he shot back, figuring that Cas would probably have a hell of a time punishing him when they got home. Cas left the vibrator on for a few more minutes, watching with amusement as Dean tried to stay silent. He did a pretty good job, so Castiel took some mercy on him and switched it off. Dean was both disappointed and relieved to have the vibrations stop. He could tell that his face was flushed, and that his dick was at full attention.

The two sat, Dean on high alert, his nerves shaken from the pleasure, fearing the appearance of more vibrations shooting through him. That was the fun of the game, however. Dean never knew when it would be turned on or off, he could only sit in anticipation, knowing that he would definitely be disciplined once they got home, something that excited him even more. But Castiel was purposely sipping his coffee as slow as possible, making sure to take his time, turning the vibrator on and off, watching Dean squirm across from him, letting out the occasional accidental whimper or soft moan that Cas was sure no one but him heard. Finally he took the last sip of his coffee, switching the vibrator off for good. Dean looked up at him expectantly.

"You ready to go? I am," he said, taking out his wallet to pay for the coffee. Dean begrudgingly got up, the trench coat still covering his crotch. "C'mon," Castiel said with a grin leading Dean out to the car.

\---

"Strip," Castiel demanded right after the door to their house had shut. Dean took off all his clothes, standing across from Castiel. "Stay here," Castiel said before disappearing, coming back with Dean's collar. "Kneel." Dean knelt in front of him, avoiding his gaze. "Give me your wrist." Dean complied, watching as Castiel took off his bracelet, putting his collar back on in replacement. There was a pause of silence where Cas looked down at Dean who bowed his head in submission. Castiel took two fingers, resting them under Dean's chin and tilting it upwards. "Look at me," Castiel said softly, looking Dean in the eye. "Did I give you permission to make noise back at that cafe?" he asked. Dean wanted to avert his gaze, but he knew that Cas would only bring it back. Dean shook his head. "What did you do back there? You can answer." Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

"I made noise," he admitted quietly.

"Come here," Castiel said, directing him over to the couch. He sat down, looking up at Dean. "You're gonna get spanked for disobeying orders, okay baby?" Dean nodded solemnly. "Come lay across my lap," Castiel said, coaxing Dean to lie over him. Cas first laid a soft hand across his lower back. "You tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" Dean nodded. Before he could blink, a harsh slap was laid across his ass, the impact making him flinch. But he kept his mouth shut, figuring that he had learned his lesson by now. Another few were followed in succession, the pain making his blood pump faster, mixing with arousal and lust. Everything about it was just so sexy, the pain mixed with pleasure, the commanding hand above him. A moan tried to escape him mouth but he kept it in, instead counting the loud smacks of flesh on flesh that echoed through the room.

Soon there was a pause, Castiel stopping at fifteen slaps. His hands ran along Dean's spine now, soft and soothing. "Sit up," he said, Dean wincing slightly at the feel of the couch against his ass. Castiel looked at him with a fond smile, his fingers brushing Dean's cheek. "We're gonna break now baby, does that sound good to you?" Dean nodded. It was about lunch time by now and he could feel his stomach starting to grow hungry. "Good," Castiel said, bringing Dean closer to unlatch his collar before placing it on the coffee table. He brought Dean in for a kiss afterwards, his hands wandering up Dean's sides, Dean latching on to Castiel, pulling him closer by his tie. They parted, slightly breathless, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you Dean," Castiel whispered against Dean's lips. Dean smiled, kissing him once before responding.

"I love you too Cas."

\---

"Was I too hard on you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Castiel asked worriedly from the kitchen. Dean chuckled, stepping over to him.

"Cas, you're fine, trust me," he reassured. "You're sexy as fuck when you order me around like that," he said with a grin, nudging Cas in the side. Castiel smiled over at him.

"Hold on, let me get something," Castiel said, disappearing for a moment before coming back with a fluffy blanket. "Here, you must be freezing," he said, throwing the blanket over him. Dean smiled, pulling the blanket closer. Sure, maybe he thought it was a little stupid to be standing in the middle of the kitchen, naked, covered in a blanket, but Cas was right. Even though it was Spring, it was a particularly chilly day, so Dean was starting to get cold. "What do you want for lunch? Anything's on the table, your choice," Castiel said, crossing his arms. Dean thought over it. Castiel was pretty much the best cook and baker out there, he could make nearly anything. But there was one thing that Cas was famous for making at all hours of the day.

"What about one of your amazing omelettes, huh?" Dean said with a smile.

"'Course," Cas said, placing a sweet kiss on Dean's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as previously stated, that isn't all there is. I know the ending of this fic was shitty but the segway to the beginning of the next one makes sense / is better. Also, I'm posting this at like, four A.M. so my apologies for any errors. Feedback keeps me going, and I'd love to hear what all you lovely people have to say!! I really hope you liked it, and I hope you stick around for more :)


End file.
